


catch a wave

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beach Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poseidon has two tongues here because I wanted him to, Squirting, Trans Jason Grace, gspot stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: If someone had told Jason a week ago that he would be making out with a god on a private beach while he was on vacation, he would have laughed out loud. And yet here he was, flushed hot in the summer sun as Poseidon kissed him senseless in the sand.





	catch a wave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Ray but y'all can read it too while it's here

If someone had told Jason a week ago that he would be making out with a god on a private beach while he was on vacation, he would have laughed out loud. And yet here he was, flushed hot in the summer sun as Poseidon kissed him senseless in the sand.

Seagulls screeched above them and the tide tickled Jason's toes. It didn't take long for him to realize his discomfort in his swim trunks was because he was getting wet. He made a sound as the god kissed him lower, nipping at his collarbone as he went. The loose strands of Poseidon's hair dusted across his chest, making him shiver as he reached Jason's hips. Poseidon gave him a playful bite before lifting his hips up with his hands.

"Woah!" Jason laughed, scrambling in the sand. His laugh died, though, when Poseidon placed a steady hand on the small of his back to hold his hips upright while he removed Jason's swim trunks with his free hand.

"Is this alright?" the god asked. His eyes were intense, unwavering.

Jason swallowed. "What about the sand?"

Poseidon ghosted a breath just over Jason's inner thigh. "Well," he said, "I'll just have to keep you from touching the ground." He moved his hands from Jason's hips to his ass, arms wrapped firmly around his thighs to hold him. And then he buried his mouth in Jason's slit.

"Oh, _fuck_." Jason tried to reach up to hold Poseidon's head, to find some kind of purchase, but the movement only threw him off balance. He resigned himself to burying his fingers in the sand instead, shuddering as he looked up at the sky. He wondered briefly if his father could see him. If Apollo could see him. He imagined it, the entire pantheon looking down at them-- Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Titan slayer -- while he was taken apart on a beach by one of the oldest of gods.

Shame briefly touched him. But so did Poseidon's second tongue and the shame repainted itself as a hot ache that sent Jason gasping.

Poseidon held his eyes, his lips sucking on Jason's lips. One tongue slid over the hood of Jason's clit while the other slid down over his inner lips. It struck Jason then just how _not human_ Poseidon was.

And then Poseidon's first tongue flicked over him head-on and Jason lost all his ability to think.

He couldn't tell if he wanted to push the god away or push him deeper. He had never been fucked like this before. He didn't know how to hang on. There wasn't anything to hold onto. There was just the sand and the sea air and Poseidon's mouth.

Jason closed his eyes.

He sent up a prayer.

And then Poseidon answered it.

The god slid his lips over Jason's clit and _sucked_.

Jason cried out. He squirmed in the sand, the heels of his feet digging into Poseidon's back. Each of the god's tongues flicked at him, taking him apart. His skin was flushed hot under the summer sun. He was so _wet_.

One of Poseidon's hands left his lower back. Jason swore as two of his fingers slid inside him. They twisted for a moment, gathering Jason's slick, and then hooked themselves just right. 

Poseidon lifted his mouth from Jason, his beard soaked. His voice rumbled. "I'm going to ruin you, Jason Grace," he said.

Jason opened his mouth.

The god's hand moved, fierce and deliberate, his wrist and fingers locked in place. 

Jason lost his words. His head fell back into the sand. His toes curled. He could feel a low, deep ache building in him like a threat. There was a shift in the air like static. Strands of Poseidon's hair were rising. The pressure came to a head.

And then burst.

" _Fuck!_ " Jason sobbed.

There was a crack of thunder in the clear blue sky, but Poseidon's fingers were ceaseless. Jason's thighs shook around the god's head. And then slowly, slowly, Jason was lowered back down onto the beach.

It took a few moments before he could open his eyes, squinting in the sun. 

Poseidon's beard was slicked down to his chin. He was grinning. "I didn't know you could squirt," he said.

Jason felt completely dead. He shook his head, panting. "Neither did I."

"It seems you and Caeneus have much more in common than I originally thought."

"What?"

"Never you mind," Poseidon said. He knelt back down onto the sand and crawled up over Jason. He kissed him once, twice. "Just know that I'm going to be making you do much more of _that_."


End file.
